The story
The story, so far This page documents the story of the Revengers, from start to present day. This will be the longest page. The beginnings Our story starts when orphans Chara and Theria hired Trajan and Morven to guard supplies for an orphanage. While discussing the contract and where Morven and Trajan would stay, the town of Greenest was attacked by the dragon Lennithon. The library that was Chara and Theria's home caught on fire, forcing everyone to flee the building. But before the party could flee the burning building, Gladdy, the person who owned the library and who was Chara and Theria's adoptive mother, jumped out the window and threw a bag of holding at Chara. Chara saved some items from the fire, and then they left the building to find Greenest in chaos. The battle of Greenest After running outside to find Greenest in chaos, the party started traveling to the keep, where a majority of the townsfolk were. They didn't get far until they were attacked by Kobolds, defeating them and going to the keep, they were attacked more times, defeating an Ambush Drake and more Kobolds. They encountered the wounded people Bipsy and Bopsy and helped take them to the keep. Once arriving at the keep, they were sent out to go to the Temple of Chauntea, leaving through a secret passageway. They traveled through the secret passage, encountering a pack of rats. Once getting to the end of the secret passage, there was a rusty old exit that Trajan ripped down, and then they made their way into even more chaos. Then they made their way to the Temple, which was guarded by Kobolds and an Ambush Drake. After defeating the Kobolds and the Ambush Drake, they entered the Temple. The Temple of Chauntea Once entering the temple, the party was greeted by a priest, who asked to help defend the temple. Soon after, a loud banging commenced, and a cultist started telling everyone inside the temple to surrender, nobody surrendered and the door was broken down. The battle of the Temple Immediately after the door was broken down, Kobolds and a cultist ran into the room, and the battle commenced. The party did some impressive things in that battle, killing the cultist and all of the Kobolds attacking the building. Then the revengers and the priest started escorting the people that had taken refuge in the temple to the keep. Lennithon's descent After rescuing the people from the temple the party started heading back to the secret passage when Lennithon the dragon appeared and started telling everyone to surrender to Tiamat, and then he left. The party made it back to the keep with the temple survivors. The battle of the keep When everyone had returned to the keep, the governor sent down a messenger and told the party to come up to the top of the keep, and that they were under attack. The party quickly made their way up and when they got there, Lennithon had flown down and started attacking the guards in the room and the party did all they could to try and fight off a dragon, but to no avail. About halfway into the battle, Lennithon held up Gladdy, who he had captured, and then he killed Gladdy. More than half of the guards at the keep were killed and by the end of the battle, the entire top of the keep was black with soot. Chara was crying because of the loss of the kind-hearted librarian. Cyanwrath appears After the battle of the keep, the party rested and when they woke up, there was an army of Kobolds holding people hostage and waiting outside the keep, with a blue half-dragon in front of them. He asked to fight one of the fighters in the keep, and Trajan accepted the challenge, running out to fight Cyanwrath. Trajan fell unconscious and was healed by the Orc god, Gruumsh, and then Cyanwrath defeated Trajan again, and then Chara healed him and Cyanwrath left Greenest and let the hostages go. Uncle monk After the battle with Cyanwrath, the party headed out and they met a Monk with one leg, telling them that his boss, (who is referred to as "Uncle monk" by Trajan), was captured by the Cult of the Dragon. He informed them of the location of the Cult of the Dragon base where Uncle monk was. Joey-Joe-Joe After talking with the monk, the party went to an inn, where they ate and while they were eating, a bard named "Joey-Joe-Joe" confronted them and told them that he was going to write a song about them and their adventures. When he asked about the party's name, Trajan responded "The Revengers", and such, the legend was born. The cultist base After leaving Greenest, The Revengers started traveling in the direction of the cultist base, nothing much happened before the evening, when The Revengers decided to rest, they chose a spot in the fields that had nothing in it. West of this spot, were large rocks that seemed man-made. The Elven tomb After noticing the rocks, The Revengers decided to go to the rocks and inspect them. Near the rocks, there was a hill with a bench on top of it and a door leading into the hill, after The Revengers decided that they would open the door, Trajan tried first, to no avail, Theria tried too, but also to no avail. Morven tried to open the door and when he tried, the door opened. The Wraith Behind the door, there was an old room, containing a statue of an Elf fighting a Wraith, forever locked in eternal combat. The Elf on the statue was wearing a cloak, and nobody would take it. Soon after, the Wraith from the statue ceased to be a statue. The Wraith attacked The Revengers. The battle was quite a battle at the time, with the Wraith being burned by the radiant damage of Sacred Flame, stabbed, and when Morven dealt the final blow, the Elf from the statue appeared behind the Wraith, also stabbing the Wraith. When the Wraith was defeated, the statue disappeared, and so did the Elf, leaving the cloak behind. Leaving the room, The Revengers went to the top of the hill, to see the figure of an Elven woman sitting on the bench. She gave them her thanks, telling them to take the gifts from the bench, which had just opened, and telling Morven to take the cloak. Everyone took the gifts, and left the area, continuing on their journey to the cult base. Spadowski and Bill After leaving the Elven tomb to go to the cult base, on their way there they encountered 4 cultists, killing 2 of them, grappling one of them and knocking out the other. They questioned the one who was grappled, The Revengers pretended to be cultists, trying to get as much information as possible from the grappled cultist. Bill, the leg chopper When the unconscious cultist woke up finding he was tied to the ground, The Revengers did some more interrogating, and they found out that Bill was the one who cut of the monk's leg, so Trajan had the idea to cut off Bill's leg and tie him to Spadowski, ending this encounter. The first return to Greenest After sending Spadowski and Bill away, The Revengers returned to greenest, on the way back they were ambushed by cultists, who dropped boulders on Trajan, but The Revengers won the fight. After that, The Revengers made their way back to greenest to tell the governer the information they had gathered, when they got to the governers home, it was filled with "sages" and The Revengers told the governer about what Bill and Spadowski had told them. The governer sent them to the cultist base, and The Revengers returned to the cultist base. Cultist caverns The cultist base was deserted compared to when The Revengers went there first. All of the mercenaries tents had vanished, and the leader tents seemed empty, so the party entered the caves, finding a passageway filled with unidentified mushrooms and past that passageway there was a large, empty room. Cultist caverns: part 2 In the large room, there were 2 doors. One on the left side of the room, and one on the right side of the room, and there were multiple cliffs that lead down. The Revengers went through the right door first, which had a barbed curtain in front of it, and the room was filled with meat and dried blood. The Revengers left the room, noticing winged Kobolds and normal Kobolds patrolling the room, and waited until they left. The cliffs After leaving the meat room, the party tried going down the cliffs, when they got about halfway down they heard a noise, noticed a Troglodyte and quickly went back to the top. The Kobold frat house After returning, The Revengers decided they would go through the left door, which lead to a passageway that lead into a room filled with Kobolds, makeshift beds, and a fire. The Kobolds woke up, noticed The Revengers, and attacked them. The Revengers quickly killed them and after killing the Kobolds The Revengers left the room. The second battle with Cyanwrath After leaving The Kobold frat house, The Revengers went down the passageway and the passageway started leading deeper into the cavern, and at the end, there was a door. The Revengers sent Morven through the door to inspect what was behind it, he returned and informed the others of his findings, and The Revengers went through the door. In the room, there was a statue of Tiamat climbing out of a volcano, Cyanwrath was kneeling next to the statue, and cultists talking around an altar. The Revengers ran into the room, with Trajan running towards Cyanwrath. The fight proved to be a big challenge for The Revengers, but they won the fight with Trajan chopping off Cyanwrath's head and Trajan picking it up and taking it as evidence, putting it in the bag of holding. Trajan also claimed the longsword of Cyanwrath as his own after the battle. Cultist caverns: part 3 After defeating Cyanwrath and the cultists, The Revengers noticed a door at the back of the room, and behind the door was a passageway that led deeper, and they went down the passageway, and at the end, there was a room containing 5 dragon eggs. There was a rope at the front of the room, and Morven climbed up the rope, at the top there was cloth and Morven put his head through the cloth, seeing a room containing a desk, a bed, and, a table. Morven climbed back down the rope and told the others about what he had seen, and then one of The Revengers suggested to smash the eggs and all of The Revengers agreed to smash the eggs. After the eggs had been smashed, the revengers returned to the entrance of the cavern. Fulrum's escape and the rescue of uncle monk When The Revengers returned to the entrance of the cave, they heard voices saying "Quick, quick they're here!" and went to investigate. They found cultists attempting to evacuate the cave, and then they attacked the cultists, one of them attempted to run away, and Morven chased after the cultist who ran, he followed him into the room that Morven had seen when he had climbed up the rope, and defeated him, saving The Revengers a lot of time. When The Revengers went to inspect the room, finding a large number of gemstones and jewelry, the revengers took all of it and became rich. The room had recipes for some sort of potions, and a piece of paper that had the poetry "Tiamat, oh Tiamat, can't wait until you're free-a-mat. Your scales are many colored and you will kill all others. The end, of all." written on it. They left the caverns and went to inspect the leader tents, which were mostly empty except for uncle monk. The second return to Greenest After The Revengers rescued uncle monk, he was angry with them because he had got himself captured on purpose to spy on the cult. Uncle monk told them about how he was a Harper, and what the Harpers were. After listening to uncle monk's tale of being captured by Fulrum, they left the caverns, returning to Greenest. The abominations About halfway to Greenest, The Revengers noticed a merchant's cart stuck in the mud, Theria and Morven went to investigate, and then Trajan and Chara went over to help the merchant pull the cart out of the mud. The merchant, who claimed to be selling explosives, thanked them. Chara noticed movement in the cart and told the other Revengers to distract the merchant. Theria started a long conversation with the merchant, Trajan started talking to the guards, and Morven told the horse to not move, (in Elvish), and Chara tried to get a good look at what was in the cart, and she heard what sounded like crying, and then the merchant said that they must be on their way. The merchant noticed Chara looking in the cart, and told her to stop. Theria cut down the cloth that covered the cart, and a fight broke out between the guards and The Revengers, The Revengers won the fight, and then looked in the cart, which contained bags, inside the bags were people that looked experimented on, they had patches of scales, and looked traumatized. Chara told the other Revengers what she had seen, describing the people as "abominations". The return After finding the abominations, The Revengers took the cart back to Greenest. When The Revengers reached Greenest, they were greeted by the priest from The Temple of Chauntea, asking what was in the cart. Chara told him that there were "abominations" in the cart, and asked him to take care of the "abominations". Uncle monk told them that he must go to El Turel, and that is where they could find him. After uncle monk left to El Turel, The Revengers went to the same inn that they had met Joey-Joe-Joe in, and while inside the inn, a shady looking guy asked them to come and talk to him. He asked to join The Revengers, nobody trusted him but after they considered the benefits of having another party member, they let him join, he told them his name was Galveston and described himself as a "master locksmith". He asked to be paid, but Trajan said he would not be paid until they could trust him, referring to him as a "fake Revenger". To Berdusk